How I Met Your father
by iJewel
Summary: A very pregnant Rachel stays at home and has nothing to pass the summer except telling her beautiful thirteen-year-old son the story of how she met his father but who exactly is daddy dearest?   This Fanfic was inspired by 'how I met your mother.'
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Brian," Rachel smiles at her thirteen-year-old son who is named after Brian Stokes Mitchell, a living breathing Broadway legend with a soulful baritone voice, whose outstanding debut in 'Mail' earned him the Theater World Award for Outstanding Broadway Debut and even guest starring spots in 'The Fresh Prince of Bel Air'.

"Yes, mother." He replies, his grin slowly widening.

"Would you like to hear the story of how I met your father?" She asks as she rubs her expanding belly, wishing that her son would accept her offer and give her something to pass her time with.

Ever since her employers and director has found out about her pregnancy she was granted a maternity leave from her Broadway show, and her thankful understudy was given the chance of a lifetime to perform 'Defying Gravity' in front of thousands, she has been a prisoner in her own two-story Manhattan apartment.

So naturally Rachel did get kind of stir crazy and bored out of her mind.

This little break, however, did please her husband since it means that his wife won't stress the baby out by singing on pitch, belting out notes and trying to keep up with precise dance routines. Even though Rachel tries to convince him that she knows what she's doing, since it's her second baby and all, he keeps on obsessing over what she eats, how long she sleeps, and whether she lacks exercise or strains herself with long sweaty workouts.

There's just no pleasing that man but Rachel knows that his heart's in the right place.

"Sure." The boy, who is wise beyond his years, replies as he sits on the armchair facing his mother.

He knows how fidgety his mother could get whenever she couldn't find something to put all her energy, soul and passion into.

"Well," She begins after clearing her throat and making sure that her son was paying attention, "Believe it or not, Brian, this romantic story actually began with a break up."

**A/N: This idea has been lingering in my brain for a few days now so I finally decided to start writing it and I posted this prologue.**

**Also, this is the first fan fic I published, so please be nice enough to leave me some feedback and tell me whether my idea is interesting enough**

**to continue****. Oh, and by the way, who do you think the dad could be? Drop a comment/feedback kinda thing. Okay, That's all I guess.**

**Jewel**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"It was the summer after Senior Year. I got the call on a Monday, if I recall correctly." She tells her son as she starts to paint a vivid picture for him, "I always hated Mondays." She jokes making Brian chuckle.

_Rachel Berry heard her phone let out a ring. She bounded off her bed and ran around her room, barefoot, trying to find her cell phone. _

_She followed the sound of Barbra Streisand's voice belting out the lyrics of 'Rain on my parade' and found her phone on her desk beneath a pile of songbooks that vary from Cher to Lionel Richie._

_A smile flashed on her face when she saw her boyfriend's name on her Blackberry's screen._

"_Good morning, handsome." She chimed after hitting the green button._

"_Hi, Rachel." His voice coolly replied, "Sorry for calling so early but I need to talk to you."_

"_What is it?" She let her suspicion and worries show in her voice, "Is something wrong?"_

_A long uncomfortable silence was the only thing the girl heard and that didn't make her feel any better, obviously._

"_Meet me at the Lima Bean." He murmured thirty seconds later as he hung up._

_She slowly started to walk down the parking lot, her heart pounding harder and louder with each step she took. Her mind was spinning with questions._

Is he going to break up with me?

Why would he want to abandon me?

Could there be another girl?

_Rachel snapped out of her stance when she heard a voice call her name. She looked around and was surprised to find herself already in the coffee shop. It felt like she was having an outer body experience and that she was looking down on a person that looked like her, walked like her, and had the same self-conscious aura she used to sport along with, _Chanel No.5_, her signature perfume._

"_Rachel!" Finn Hudson waved his long arms in the air, inviting her to sit with him on his table._

_She walked across the room with her arms crossed, and sat on the chair facing his._

"_Hi, Rachel." Finn gave the girl before him a forced smile._

"_You said you needed to talk to me." Rachel said meekly, after crossing her legs (Princess Dianna Style) and resting her hands on her lap, keeping the etiquette classes her dads paid for when she was ten in mind._

"_Yeah," He quietly said, leaving Rachel uncharacteristically impatient by how slow things were proceeding. She used to devotedly hang on to each and every word Finn Hudson said but at that precise point in their relationship, Rachel sensed that something bad was about to happen so she couldn't wait to cut this conversation short, walk out of the coffee shop, and just burst into tears._

"_Well?" She let it come out harsher than she intended. The young woman looked at him unsteadily. His eyes were darting around the room nervously and his lips were in a lopsided smile. Rachel knew that facial expression, it was the same one he had on his face when he broke up with her after she kissed Puck._

_She, anxiously, let her nails dig deep into her skin._

"_Rachel, lately I've been thinking some more about _us_." The words flowed out of his mouth so quickly that if Rachel hadn't focused really hard she wouldn't have understood a word he said, "and to tell you the truth, I'm not happy. I don't see fireworks when I kiss you. I don't get tingly when you say my name and my palms… my palms don't sweat whenever I see you… And besides there's already someone else." He added the last part in an almost inaudible whisper._

"_What?" Rachel couldn't help but spit out, "Is it Quinn?"_

"_Oh, God no!" Finn said, raising his arms up in the air. _

_There was another long uncomfortable silence. _

_Finn examined Rachel's facial expression and saw resentment mixed with a little fear._

_Rachel felt hurt and this type of hurt wasn't a result of her nails being in contact with her flesh. No, the hurt she felt was greater and it was a result of her own doing. She was the one to recklessly give her heart to someone who never could take care of it, in hope that maybe someday he could._

"_Her name's—" Finn mustered enough courage to continue but was cut short._

"_How long has this been going on?" Rachel felt tears brewing in her eyes. _I can't believe this is actually true.

_The girl glared at the boy she thought would never leave and felt betrayed to say the least._

"_I met Charlie on the first day of summer." He answered her question making her heart sting, "Then one thing lead to another… Listen, Rach, I never meant to hurt you. You gotta believe me. I hope we can still be friends, though."_

"_I didn't tell you this but when summer started the way you looked at me changed." Tears streamed down her face as she ignored his feeble request of friendship._

_She looked at him with tearful eyes and felt so stupid to believe he actually loved her._

"_I couldn't see any glint of love in your eyes." She elaborated after taking a deep breath, "There was always this nagging feeling that kept screaming at me and telling me that I was stupid to believe that I had your heart. No matter how much I ignored it that nagging feeling never left. I really shouldn't be surprised but to actually hear my suspicions being confirmed out loud is just… too overdramatic, even for me." She stood up, "So, goodbye Finn, I really wish you and Charlie the best."_

_Santana Lopez seemed like a bitch to anyone who didn't take the time and effort to get to know her, but if you were one of the few to stay in her good graces and actually be her friend, she'd do anything for you, illegal or not. So when Rachel Berry came to her in tears, after they came to a truce, the Latina couldn't turn her back on a friend in need._

"_Voy a matarlo!" The black haired girl let out her rage in a furious Spanish rant, "Ese muchacho estúpido, estúpido!"_

_Rachel's tiny chest heaved and dropped unsteadily. Continuing to sob, Rachel listened to her new best friend cussing and cursing the boy that caused her unhappiness._

"_What did I do wrong, Santana?" The broken girl asked in a breathy voice after drying her tears._

"_Nothing!" Santana looked at her friend with sympathy, "He's the one that needs his head examined."_

"_Am I a bad person?" _

"_NO!"_

"_Am I ugly?"_

"_You know, what?" Santana snapped, "I've had enough of this pity party! Rachel, you are beautiful. You are talented and you are young.__The right guy's out there you just need to find him and, believe it or not, Finn just made things a whole hell a lot easier for you. He basically showed you that he isn't the one. So let's forget that pathetic excuse of a human being and go out to have some fun!"_

"_Okay!" Rachel let out a little chuckle, "I should have made friends with you earlier."_

_Santana chuckled, "Same here, Berry. Same here."_

"So you went clubbing?" Brian raised his eyebrows in shock.

"What?" Rachel laughed, "Did you actually think that I was always this boring?"

"Erm." The boy fumbled but quickly regained his flawless showface, "Can you continue, mom?"

"Sure." She said, "But only after you answer my question, Brian!"

**A/N: I know this one sucked, but I tried. I'd understand if you decided to give up on me after reading this one... Anywhooo... I'll try to make up for this sucky chapter with a better one.**

**I have the whole idea planned out, I just need some time to execute it. I would totally appriciate it if you left me some feedback and tell me how you think I'm doing so far. Oh by the way! Your feedback on the prologue totally made my day! I hope I didn't dissapoint you guys ( the way I dissapointed myself ) after reading this horrible chapter.**

**-Jewel.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The doorbell lets out a shrill. Santana Lopez sighs as she continues to impatiently ring the doorbell continuously.

"Open the damn door, hobbit!" She roars as she gives up on the bell and starts banging the door with her fists.

"Oh, Brian." Santana's face falls after she sees her godson at the door.

"Hi, Aunt Santana." The thirteen-year-old chuckles, letting the Latina enter the apartment.

"Who is it, baby?" Rachel's voice calls out as she descends the stairs.

"It's me, Rachel." Santana replies as she strutted into the room.

"Wow," Rachel fake-gasps, "The best friend I rarely see! Even Kurt with his busy fashion designer's schedule pops by for a visit every now and then—"

"Now, now, Midget!" Santana waves her arms in the air in a dramatic manner, "I was just wondering what my beautiful pregnant best friend's doing this fine—"

"How much's he paying you?" The brunette rolls her eyes leaving her friend's jaw to drop open.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The Latina lies.

To which Rachel stiffly replies, "I know he asked you to check whether I had committed suicide or not."

"A hundred bucks for each hour I baby-mama-sit." Santana chuckles as she collapses on a leather couch cascaded with pink pillows. "He loves you, Rach." She tries to explain to a wide-eyed Rachel.

"That over protective _pig_!" The pregnant woman rages causing her son to burst into a fit of laughter, "There is a fine line between being understandably protective and being plain paranoid!"

"Deep breathes, Rachel." Santana instructs after Rachel had continued complaining about her husband, "Deep breathes."

After doing as she was told, Rachel turns her head back to her friend, "You can tell him that I was just telling our son about how I had met him."

"Oh, I know a person who'd be pleased to hear that." Santana raises a sarcastic eyebrow as she whips out her phone and begins to furiously tap on the keyboard.

Rachel plainly shakes her head as her son takes a seat next to his recently New York going God Mother. Brian had always loved his Auntie Tana but actually having her move to New York after she was offered a job at a fashion magazine made him ecstatic.

"Where'd you reach?" Santana asks as Rachel sits on the armchair facing the couch.

"Finn had just broke up with me," She replies rubbing her belly, "So you, Kurt and Mercedes decided to take me out."

"Oh, yeah!" Santana perks up, "I remember that night as if it were yesterday!"

Brian sits up straighter, clearly getting more interested.

"I took mommy dearest over there out cause she was putting a by damp on my last summer in Lima sulking around over that dumba—"

"SANTANA!" Rachel interrupts, as she takes a piece of chips and dips it in sour cream.

"It's not like he doesn't know any of those words." The young aunt shrugs.

Rachel bites her lower lip as she continues, "She told me that because I'd be attending a college in New York and she wasn't, she, Uncle Kurt, Aunt Mercedes and I were going to have a memorable girl's night out. And it was because of this outing I grew one step closer to meeting your father."

_She stared at the place her friends had picked to start off their legendary girl's night out._

"_A Karaoke bar?" Rachel slowly said, "Seriously?"_

"_Well, yeah." Mercedes chuckled, "It's not just any Karaoke bar it is one of the best."_

"_Yes, nothing but the best for a star." Kurt said in a fake British theatergoer accent—_

"Kurt's gay-dar was way off that day!" Santana comments and gets the eye from Rachel.

"_Okay, Mr. Gay?" Santana said, "Enough with the chit chattin' and lets get wasted!"_

"_Mrs. Gay." Kurt rolled his eyes as he sighed, "Designated driver here." _

"_Buzz kill." Mercedes elbowed him._

"_Darlings." Rachel chuckled, "Now is not a time to bicker. I had just gotten my heart broken so I need the company of good friends for it to heal!"_

"Liar!" Santana jumps off the couch, "Liar!"

She faces the astonished boy and says, "Your mom's a total liar! She actually said something way different!"

"_Darlings." Rachel chuckled, "Now is not a time to bicker. As Auntie Tana had gracefully put it, let's get wasted!"_

"Whoa!" Brian gasps, "Did you actually say that? I can totally understand Aunt Santana saying something along those lines but you?"

"Brian, dear." Rachel rolls her eyes, "I was a teenager once, you know. You, of course, know better than to trust your Aunt Santana's _over exaggeration._"

"Liar." Santana mouths as she points at the boy's mother.

_Santana stared at the empty bar._

_There were few people getting drunk by the restrooms and a couple of people scattered around observing the tipsy girl performing 'Total Eclipse of the heart'._

"_How lovely." Kurt commented scrunching up his nose._

"_The best indeed." Rachel chuckled as the tipsy girl passed out and had to be dragged off stage by the bartender._

"_Everything looks better on paper." Mercedes sighed._

"_Stop, your complaining, Aretha!" Santana snarled as she led her friends to a table with a good view of the stage._

"_I'll be back with orange juice, hunnies!" Santana grinned –_

"Stop editing stuff out, Momzilla!" The raven-haired

girl snapped, "With the internet stuff's bound to reach him. It's better for him to hear this stuff from us than from anybody else."

"_I'll be back with some booze, bitches!" Santana grinned mischievously, "And yous best be ready for some singing!"_

"_I wonder why you came to be friends with her, Rachel." Kurt wondered out loud, "She is horrible."_

"_Not once you get to know her." The short diva fended._

"_I highly doubt that." Mercedes sighed loudly._

"_Tequila shots!" Santana shrieked, coming into view._

"_Yeah!" Rachel cheered as she took a shot._

"_I thought you didn't drink." The African American girl asked as she gulped down the burning liquid, "Not since the whole Screw Alcohol Awareness Week Party—_

"Not in front of my baby!"

"Stuff it, Man-hands!"

_Rachel was the first to get up on stage and sing._

_After she had whispered her song selection into the bartender's ear she walked up on stage and started to do some vocal exercises. Drunk or not, Rachel Berry always gives her best in each performance she takes part in._

_A bittersweet beat escaped the speakers as the girl on the stage began to soulfully sing 'Yesterday' by the Beatles._

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.

Now it looks as though they're here to stay.

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

_As the three friends heard her perform, Santana, Kurt and Mercedes began to think of how they all could easily relate to this masterpiece of a song._

_Kurt thought about his struggles with bullying._

_Mercedes thought about her struggles to find true love._

_Santana thought about how her grandmother, a person so dear to her heart, had abandoned just because of her sexuality._

Suddenly, I'm not half the woman I used to be,

There's a shadow hanging over me.

Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why he had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say.

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

_Rachel didn't fight to let the tears stay in her eyes as she began to remember how she had tried so hard to please Finn. _

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.

Now I need a place to hide away.

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

_Genuine tears streamed down each and every person's face in that karaoke bar that night as the song drew to a close._

"What happened next?" The boy asks, "You said something important would happen that night. Did you meet dad?"

"No, I didn't." Rachel answers, "But I almost ran into him."

"Hold up, Rachel!" Santana corrects, "You totally have your timelines mixed! You almost bumped into his daddy after my crazy New Year's party almost a year later."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Kurt Hummel helped Rachel carry a passed out Santana out of the Karaoke bar, after a long night of singing, ignoring guys and dancing, and Mercedes Jones followed._

"_Can you guys hold her while I go get the car?" Kurt asked as he put Santana's other arm on Mercedes' shoulder._

"_Sure." Mercedes said, "But please, baby boy, I'm begging you to hurry! This girl smells like a hobo!"_

"I will cut Mercedes." Santana says, her eyes narrowing. Rachel just ignores her after realizing that all the sassy girl wants is someone to react to her lewd comments.

"_Will do!" Kurt chimes as he runs down the street to look for his car._

_Rachel let out a chuckle as she continued to help balance her unconscious best friend's weight. _

"_She is heavy." Mercedes comments._

"What?" Santana bellows as her face turns scarlet, "She has the right mind to call me heavy! Esa chica gorda va a morir! Casa Mal—"

_The sound Kurt's black car rolling up the street filled the quiet Ohio night air._

"_Look, there's Kurt!" Mercedes' eyes gleamed as she felt salvation was near._

_The car came to a halt as the green-eyed boy stepped out of the car and held the door open._

_Rachel and Mercedes started working on finding a way to get their friend in the car._

"_I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd think she's the one with a broken heart." Rachel jokes as she entered Kurt's car._

_Mercedes let a smile show and Kurt looked at them from the rearview mirror with a kind sparkle in his eyes._

"_Where to, my lovely ladies?" He asked, quickly going into bus driver mode._

"_Drop me off first." Mercedes pleaded, "I am exhausted and I have a breakfast date with Shane tomorrow."_

"_Say no more." Kurt chuckled after noting that the clock in his car was shimmering with a big red 3:00 AM._

_After they drove passed a few streets and went through maze-like neighborhood, they finally made it to the white house with purple roof shingles._

"_Thanks for tonight." Mercedes chimed, "Despite the fact that Santana threw up on me several times I did have fun."_

_As if sensing she was being gossiped about Santana moaned in her sleep._

_Rachel let a chuckle escape her lips as her beautiful African American friend left the car and tried to sneak back into her house without waking her parents._

"_Hell to the nizzy no!" Mercedes' voice shrieked as she tripped and broke a heel._

_The lights clicked on in an upstairs room and Kurt quickly drove away to avoid her parents._

"_COWARDS!" They could hear Mercedes shout back at them as her purple house faded away._

"_Poor, Aretha!" Santana snapped out of sleep and couldn't help but let out a sarcastic comment._

"_I thought you were asleep!" _

"_I woke up when Lady got the car." Santana shrugged, " I only continued to do that whole too drunk to stay awake thing to get you guys to carry me in."_

"Genius!" Brian comments with a glint in his eyes and as a result gets a death stare from his mother.

"I know," The raven-haired aunt smiles, "Props accepted, little dude."

"OUCH! DAMN IT RACHEL!" She lets out an ear splitting screech after receiving a pinch from an over protective mother.

"_Where to next?" _

"_Santana's." Rachel replied, "My daddies are a way on a European cruise so I'd rather stay with a friend."_

"_Okay, but my parents are out of town, too." Santana commented, "They headed back to Mexico to attend a cousin's wedding. I wasn't invited because of the whole strict 'No Lopez can be a gay' policy our family has."_

"_Oh." Rachel's face fell as she realized how self-centered she was that summer. She was so involved with Finn, making plans for dates and doing activities together. She was in her own little bubble that burst with a loud pop when he broke up with her, "I'm so sorry, San."_

"_It's okay." Santana gave a weak smile._

"I never fully realized why you didn't tell me when I was with Finn." Rachel wonders, "Even more when you didn't even get mad at me for why I never even asked how you were doing that summer."

"A) You were so happy, hobbit, that I didn't want to ruin your summer." Santana confesses, "and B) when that _thing_ broke up with you I never even thought about bringing it up because my friend needed me and it wasn't a time to be selfish, like I usually am."

"Awww." Rachel's eyes tear up and Brian stares wide eyed, at the heart to heart happening right in front of him, clueless of what to he was supposed to do.

"This never leaves this room." Santana snaps back into her I-don't-give-a-shit-mode, "Or else the reputation I worked so hard to build for myself will be ruined." She then turns to her best friend's son, " Don't tell one soul. Got it, elf boy?"

"Got it." He sputters out, noticing the seriousness in her eyes.

"Santana, will you stop terrorizing my son and let me get back to the story?"

"_Home sweet home," The Latina girl sighed as she opened the door and lead her friend in._

"_So." Rachel said as she made herself at home and lounged on the living room couch, "What are we going to do?"_

"_Sleep and hope that a hangover doesn't come to bite us in the ass." Santana suggested with a shrug._

"_Nope." The other girl replied, "I didn't drink too much."_

"_You didn't drink at all." Santana rolled her eyes, "You just had two shots of tequila."_

"_As I was saying." Rachel continued ignoring her friend's retort, "I think we should do something to pass the time. You said it yourself, I'm not going to be in Lima in a few weeks time so why don't we make it memorable by having some _more _fun."_

"_What do you have in mind, Berry?" Santana smiled liking the idea her friend just gave her._

__**A/N: Hi guys. So this is it... The third chapter. What do you think Rachel would suggest? **

**By the way, I left a few clues in the last two chapters (I didn't put any in this chapter) and the Prologue on who the dad might be. **

**I just wanted to let you guys know.**

**Anyway... Drop a comment or feedback and tell me what you thought of this addition. Is the storyline going well? Is it still interesting?**

**Leave it all in the review section! **

**Thanks!**

**Jewel**


	5. Chapter 4 PART ONE

Chapter Four

"_Okay." Santana said blankly not bothering to hide the confusion in her voice, "So your big plan is to drive around Lima at four O'clock in the morning." _

"_Erm," Rachel flushed red, "When you say it that way it sounds stupid."_

"_That's because it _is_ stupid." The girl didn't bother to spare her friend's feelings._

_Rachel looked at the wooden floor, her brows furrowed, her cheeks flushed, her eyes squeezed shut and her lower lip bitten._

"_What the hell." Santana said in a more cheerful tone as she let a smile show._

"_Really?" Rachel perked up._

"_Yes." Santana said, "After all, you _are_ the one that just got dumped." _

"Ouch." Brian comments. Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"Shh, idiot!" Santana playfully punches him, "You know better than to toy with yo momma's baby hormones!"

"OUCH! DAMMIT, RACHEL!" Rachel pinches Santana… again.

"Auntie Tana, you know better than to toy with my momma's baby hormones- OUCH, MOM!"

"_Stop here!" Rachel said as she saw a beautiful park she has never seen in Lima before._

"_Whatever you say." Santana sighed, realizing that it was going to be a long night._

_The red car came to a halt near the sidewalk and the brunette jumped out._

_Santana chuckled as she saw her friend run over to the swing set. She grabbed a bottle of booze she managed to swipe from the karaoke bar earlier and stepped out of the car._

"_Come on, San!" Rachel's laugh filled the quiet neighborhood. _

"_I'm coming don't get your pink panties in a twist." The other girl said with a sigh as she swaggered to the swing set and sat on the swing next to hers._

"_Drinking, again?" Rachel rolled her eyes at the bottle of vodka in her hand, "Really, Santana?"_

"_Listen, Berry, my liver and kidney can handle huge amounts of alcohol." She began explaining, "And usually after my little pass out session I bounce back sober than ever! Then I start drinking again, and the cycle continues."_

"_Whatever you say, Lopez." Rachel said in a mocking tone as she started to swing faster._

_Santana ignored her and started to jug down more throat burning vodka._

"_Stop drinking and start swinging!" Rachel commanded making her friend roll her eyes._

_The black haired girl was forced to oblige because her friend needed her to swing and she wanted to make her friend happy. So she started to swing after setting her vodka on the grassy floor._

"_See, it's fun!" Rachel giggled._

"_Yes, fun!" Santana said in fake excitement._

"_Whatever, Scrooge." The brunette sighed._

"_Okay, Rach, I love you and all." Santana stopped swinging, "But this-this is too boring! We need to do something legendary. Something we'll never forget!"_

"_What do you think we should do, then?"_

"_How about we make a little video diss." The Latina suggested._

"_You are freaking amazing!" Rachel's eyes gleamed—_

"I never said that!" The 36-year-old mother snapped.

"Potato, potato!"

_Santana smiled as she pulled out her camera out of the car and ran back to where her best friend was sitting._

"_You got the camera?" Rachel asked._

"_Yes, right here." Santana nodded pointing at the pink camera in her hand._

"_Let's do this shit!" The sassy-mouthed teenager said as she pressed the record button._

"_Is it on?" _

"_Yes, it is, Rachel." Santana said fixing the camera's angle._

"_What should I say?" Rachel awkwardly questioned._

"_Wow!" Santana said, "_The_ Rachel Berry is actually speechless?"_

"_Well I—_

"_Rach, the ass hole broke up with you for a hoe and you have nothing to say?" She exclaimed, "You should be furious! You should be ranting and cursing him!"_

"_Oddly, San, I feel nothing. At first I was surprised." Rachel explained ignoring the camera, "But right now, I feel neutral. Well, maybe I do feel a little relief. I don't have anything anymore in Lima to tie me down. I don't need him as much as I thought I did. I actually needed to get rid of Finn so I could go on and grow as a person."_

"_Rachel, honey." Santana said in almost a whisper, "That's great to know."_

"_Thanks. I know it is." Rachel let a genuine smile actually show for the first time that night._

"_You wanna know something?" _

"_What?" Curiosity got the best of the Jewish girl._

"_I don't think you ever loved him." Santana replied._

"_I don't think I actually did either." Rachel agreed as her friend finally noticed that the camera was on._

"_This is the best diss Finn could probably ever get." She told her friend, "We all know how much Frankenteen loves being chased after and loved even when he doesn't return the feelings. Some people just have a freakish need to be adored, or something. Whatever it is I still hate his fugly guts."_

_Before Rachel could react a loud voice cut through the silence and rain began to pour down heavily._

"_Oh, my …" Santana screeched as she and Rachel automatically tried to look for shelter._

_The closest building was a little music shop with a display window full of instruments and life-sized cutouts of musicians advertizing their albums._

_The shop was closed so the only thing to shield them from the rain was the patio umbrella tossed away in the alley._

_Rachel looked into the shop's side windows and could see a quirky looking shop with an even quirkier name._

Back of a truck.

"_San, I really want to get into the shop." Said the brunette almost intuitively guiding herself to her destiny. _

"_But it's closed." Santana said, stating the obvious._

"_So what?"_

"_Rachel, are you suggesting we break in?" _

A/N: Ooh! A cliffhanger! I won't be updating for a while, I know I'm horrible for cutting it off like this. I'll probably be away for almost a month. I would love to hear your assumptions. Leave your feedback and speculate! Sorry for the lack of clues and Brian but I thought I'd focus more on the story telling this chapter and not Brian's reactions.


	6. Chapter 4 PART TWO

"_No!" Santana said, "I won't do it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Maybe, because I'm not a criminal!"_

"_Big wuss."Rachel rolled her eyes, "And call yourself a bad ass."_

"_Hobbit, I am a bad ass." Santana roared, "There's a fine line between being a bad ass and being a criminal."_

"_This is considered a petty crime." Rachel rolled her eyes._

"_I think the alcohol finally got to your tiny show choir brain!" One sassy S Lopez replied._

"_Wow." Rachel looked at her with serious eyes, "You actually thought I wanted to break in. I'm a far better actress than you all give me credit for." _

"_I almost burst a colon, Berry." Santana sighed as she pinched her temple, "I actually thought you were for reals."_

_Rachel couldn't help but let the giggle she had been holding for so long burst out._

"_I am proud, Berry, I am proud." Santana gave her petite friend a crooked smile as she tried to hide her own embarrassment, "Hey, Look! The rain finally stopp—_

"_Who's there?" A moan was let out making Rachel and her 'tough' Latina friend jump._

_They looked around for what might have caused that sudden sound and found a white man with blue beady eyes wearing a_

_white feminine nightgown and a silver studded eye mask poking his head out of his bedroom window._

_It was Sandy Ryerson, aka former glee club coach, aka the town's drug dealer_

_, aka the predatory gay doll collector._

_He also hated the sight of one Rachel Barbra Berry and as luck may have it he lived in an apartment located on the second floor of the music shop._

"_It's the pink dagger!" Santana burst out into a laughing fit._

"_RUN!" Rachel added dramatically as she and her friend ran back to their car._

_And Santana could've sworn that she heard Sandy say: "Finally, The Pink Dagger's getting the respect he so much deserves! Screw what Dustin Goolsby thinks, the dagger is fierce!"_

"_THE DAGGER IS FIERCE!" Santana laughed after impersonating the middle aged man in the comfort of her funky black room._

"_I know!" Rachel laughed, "That guy has some serious problems he needs to work through!"_

_Then suddenly their laughter died down. _

_Santana turned her face to give Rachel a sincere look._

_Rachel smiled and said, "I love you Santana. You're a true friend. I just want you to know that if you need me. _

_I'll be there. If you want someone to talk to I'm prepared to listen all night__. If you want to bitch about someone I'm prepared to nod and agree _

_and if you want to cry I'll be that shoulder you can cry on._

_Don't be shy to open up to me, San. You're like a sister to me."_

_There was a moment of silence and all Santana did was hug Rachel so tight that she couldn't breathe. _

_Then she grabbed Rachel's hand to lead her to the bed stacked with pillows._

"_I'm sleepy." Santana said, "I think we should just go to bed. Okay, Rach?"_

"_Okay." She replied tiredly, "But if you want to talk first I'm listening."_

"_Can we save that for tomorrow? I'm too tired to talk, aren't you?"_

_Rachel had to agree after that action packed and fully emotional day she had. She was broken up with, she partied with her friends,_

_ she got a little tipsy and she almost broke into a store owned by the Pink Dagger._

_On six thirty five o'clock, She put her head on the pillow next to her friend's and quickly fell asleep with the thought of tomorrow being a new day lingering in her head._

_On nine twenty-nine o'clock Rachel Berry's eyes flung open at the smell of waffles and syrup wafting in the air._

_She looked around and saw that Santana was still asleep on the bed so she wondered who would be downstairs making breakfast._

_ Rachel bit her lip nervously as she assured herself that it couldn't be a serial killer or a rapist since they would be slashing throats instead of breaking eggs._

_So she hesitantly got up, stared in awe at how her friend could lay there dead asleep when a smell so extravagant perfumed the house, padded her way out the room and down the stairs. _

_She saw a pair of coral green eyes light up as soon as she walked into the kitchen with blood red tile floors. Rachel felt the knot in her stomach disappear when she realized that she hadn't come face to face with Ted Bundy._

"_Kurt!" She smiled at her dear friend as she quickly enveloped him in a feminine bear hug._

"_Barbra!" Kurt said as he pulled away._

_Rachel smiled at how her best friend called her by her middle name, not many people did that since it was reserved for Kurt and only Kurt._

"_I'm so glad you're not a serial killer or a rapist." Rachel let her friend know as she sat on the stool near the kitchen counter._

"_Erm… I am too?" Kurt said, confusion clouding his eyes._

"_I can't wait to devour those waffles." Rachel giddily said as she eyed the waffle iron._

"_Same here." Santana announced, staggering into the room with her usual air of cockiness and confidence surrounding her._

"_Well, ladies." Kurt said after he finished watching his girlfriends savor each and every syrupy bite, "Now that you've got some food in your system, I can continue telling you about the day I have planned out for us."_

"_As if he wasn't creepy enough breaking into my house," Santana loudly whispered to Rachel, "Now he's forcing us to follow his schedule. _

_Kurt didn't hesitate to give the tanned girl a cold glare._

"_Sorry, Princess." Santana apologized with a fake bat of her lashes, "You were saying?"_

"_The real world sucks." The boy said with a shrug, "So I think we should spend this day in a mystical manner."_

"_Mystical manner?" Santana inquired._

_Thirty minutes later, Rachel (and a very pissed off Santana) found herself in a waiting room face to face with a psychic named Miss Lune._


End file.
